The overall objective of this research program is to develop a clear understanding of carbohydrate metabolism in parasitic helminths. Inherent in this objective is the delineation of the regulatory steps which control the flow of carbon through this pathway. A complete description of these regulatory steps and their modulators would provide unique information on the parasite and the manner in which it relates to its environment, the host.